User talk:J. Severe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Phineas and Bart: A Christmas Crossover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 00:53, December 7, 2009 Good job! I like your new story 'The Truth about Ferb Fletcher' NatureQuest 22:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hello there! I have just recently read your "The Truth About Ferb Fletcher!" I am very hooked to it! great work! you write very well. :) Thank you sooooo much for using Emily! I am so honored! that means alot that people use my characters! keep writing! When does the next part come? ~Disneygirl Danville Times Issue 5 Issue 6 Issue 9 Issue 10 Issue 11 Issue 12 Last Issue J. Severe change your name to AJanjor Djinn Amazing Race If u dont mind would u like to join Connor & Celeste are the only ones remaining i would REALLY appreciate it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst'' 16:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanx so much =D- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst'' 16:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Plz send your answers- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 22:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes thats where you send them and Leg 2- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 22:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I need ur leg 3 answers plz =)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 00:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Plz send- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 23:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) About your ears... Yeah, this is embarrassing, but my crazy friend, Zarion, accidentally blew them up. I am now making bionic ones. They should be done by, let's say, 12:30. Sorry. For more details, go to http://miscellaneoussoup.wordpress.com/ Zarion works there. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 14:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The Chat? Hi, um, I don't know if you know, but I saw that you were online and wondered how I join the chat? I press hoin whatever it says (I forget right now) and it pulls up another window but when I type something it doesn't show up. Can you help me possibly? The Chat? Hi, um, I don't know if you know, but I saw that you were online and wondered how I join the chat? I press hoin whatever it says (I forget right now) and it pulls up another window but when I type something it doesn't show up. Can you help me possibly? Oh my gosh, do you know DG, can you contact her for me? I don't have an account for deviantart.-Phinfan Dude, can u tell me where can I find the admins? I can't chat with u unless I need my old chat back. Disneydude94 (talk) 01:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 01:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) SOS The truth about, Hi J. Severe, its me SulthanA. You know me? im the creator of the "The truth about Phineas Flynn" fanfic, would you like to give your "The truth about Ferb Fletcher fanfic a category that named "The truth about the stepbrothers"? and can our stories attached to each other? i mean, i will make the born of Phineas, and you make one for Ferb, then, how they meet, and all along then, our stories will be all same! How is it? are you agreed? Okay, leave the answer in my answer page. Sincerely, SulthanA ''-Cheeze yah layter! 04:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC)'' Whoever you are.... I am bored and was wondering if we could create a "Travis meets Joel Severe" story or whatever. As you know or you may not "Travis" is a kid who appears in many of Phineas and Ferb's adventures. And Joel always has been in Phineas and Ferb's adventures so I thought it would be great if Joel and Travis were at P&F's house at the same exact time! Travisplatypus (talk) 01:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Mah Boi... Just had to do that - sorry, but the name you put on your profile now was totally asking for me to do that! XD Not to be a creeper, but you have been "away" from DeviantArt for "1w" (I'll presume that means "one week"). This message has no real purpose. Just wanted to be a YouTube addict and say the "mah boi" thing... XD "Tiberius64" 02:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you like Christmas? Why or why not? Im going to do an interview page so I need your response.May Starclan light your path. Ring me for the win! :D 00:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) As The Fanon Returns Please make this a series! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please! Travis Penniall (talk) 00:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Permission to use Joel Hey Severe. I was just wondering if I could have permission to use your character, Joel Severe, in an episode of mine. Well, can I?! Travisplatypus (talk) 05:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Story I would be happy to your story "Return to the 2nd Deminsion" off your hands and finish the story(I never run out of ideas)Haloislegengary77 (talk) 20:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC)SHOT THROUGH THE HEART! A request I have a favor to ask of you. Meet me on chat ASAP so we can discuss it. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 00:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay...since you did not reply, even though you were online, I guess I'll just cut to the chase: As you may or may not know, I am making an AMV using Phineas and Ferb clips. I am 99.9% finished, I just need one more clip, which, unfortunately, is from Across the Second Dimension and is therefore not available on youtube. I know you did this for Nan once, so could you please do me a huge favor and make a Youtube video of the clip so I can downlowad it? The clip in question is Irving's "WOLVERIIINES!" moment after Robot Riot. There's no other clip that would fit, so doing this will mean a lot to me. Thanks in advance. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 06:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Request Thanks Buddy! :D Want an art request in return? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 23:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you know where I can watch "Muppets take Manhattan"? Someone had uploaded it on YT, but it's been blocked... :/ [[User:Maddyfae|'Spatula.']]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 14:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Remember Me? Hi, Joel Severe's creator! It's me! Travisplatypus! Do you remember me? I left for like six months. Anyways, I'm back now! If you want more information please read my blog post, I'm Back!. Anyways, you're a fan of the Looney Tunes Show? Then you might enoy the The Looney Tunes Show Wiki and The Looney Tunes Show Fanon Wiki. Check out my new fanon series! 18:23, September 1, 2012 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR NOT ADMIN Don't worry Jo-Jo, I'll comfort ''you. UMG-The Biggest Hardcore Pawn/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 10:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :wat --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 00:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi There.SuperCartoonBrony2000 (talk) 17:57, April 8, 2013 (UTC)Marcel Ntim. :Hello! --'J. Severe' (All life’s a joke, it’s just up to you to create the punchline.) 23:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you make a Cartoons of Disney Channel's Past plot, and continue of Phineas and Ferb film?SuperCartoonBrony2000 (talk) 22:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Marcel Ntim. :Once I come up with ideas for it, sure! --'J. Severe' (All life’s a joke, it’s just up to you to create the punchline.) 23:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you help for Cartoons of Disney Channel's Past plot, and Phineas and Ferb film, Please?SuperCartoonBrony2000 (talk) 12:33, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Marcel Ntim. ::Can I help for them? I don't think that's physically possible. --'J. Severe''' (All life’s a joke, it’s just up to you to create the punchline.) 00:19, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you start a Phineas and Ferb film?SuperCartoonBrony2000 (talk) 12:12, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Marcel Ntim. Memba Me? Well...do ya? Do ya? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 21:05, April 19, 2014 (UTC)